Forced Hand
by NerdcraftMC
Summary: Seamus somehow finds himself teamed with a psychopath trying to uncover the dark reason behind his boyfriend's murder. How many will die and how far will he go to discover the grisly truth? Contains the ships Jeamus, ImmortalFox and ImmortalAnex. [Rated M for gore and language] {A gang fic!}
1. Fate sealed in Blood

**Hello Nerdians! Welcome to Forced Hand, a small short story!**

**Now all of you wondering why As Our Kingdom Falls and The Bookcase have your answer. I've momentarily lost the spark and the inspiration for both projects, but when I get it back chapters and the 50th special will be uploaded! For now, I give you this: a manifestation of my writers block, dark imagination and ships!**

**I've been writing this for three months and I've put a lot of effort into it. I've never written something like this, and I apologise for stupid mistakes. This is centred around three main ships: Jeamus, ImmortalFox and ImmortalAnex. It's certainly interesting, and I hope you enjoy reading it!**

**I plan on uploading all of this in one day, which should be easy enough. It's only short, maybe six chapters? If it doesn't all go up at once, it's because something came up, so don't freak out.**

**I'm sorry if it sucks. It makes sense to me - being the who came up with it but pfft - and if it doesn't make sense I'm free to answer questions. I'm not a fan of the ending and the development but eh, you learn through mistakes :D**

**Now be warned: This is full of blood, torture, swearing, death and drugs.**

**Enjoy. **

**WC: 2 200**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER ONE:<strong>

**FATE SEALED IN BLOOD**

"James? Are you awake?" Seamus asked, sitting up. James blinked sleep out of his eyes and yawned.

"I am now," he muttered, sitting up beside Seamus. "What's up?"

"I heard something downstairs," Seamus said softly. James' hand found Seamus and squeezed his arm comfortingly.

"I'm sure it's nothing," James replied. "You _are _sick. It's probably your imagination." Seamus' brow furrowed and he bit his lip hard, breaking the skin, a small bubble of blood popping up. James lied back down, putting his head in the pillow. He closed his eyes but opened them again straight away.

"I heard it that time," James whispered, eyes widening. Seamus grabbed the bed sheets and pulled them up to his chin, quivering. He felt like a baby but hey; he was sick. He could have his baby moment.

"Do you think we're being robbed?" he asked in a quiet tone, eyes glittering with fear.

"I'm sure it's just the neighbour's cat," James assured, but Seamus was confused on how he was trying to reassure.

"Should we go look?" Seamus asked, despite not wanting to leave bed. This was the first time in a while James had come home for the night, unbruised and clean. James looked at the door to their bedroom and then nodded. He quietly swung his legs out of bed, putting his feet down heels first. The floorboards creaked loudly and Seamus winced, following James' lead.

"Stay behind me, 'kay?" James ordered. Seamus nodded nervously and sniffed lightly. The two slowly and quietly left the room, walking down the hall and descending the staircase. James looked around and frowned at the seemingly well-kept hallway.

"What the hell is going on?" he whispered. Seamus heard a noise coming from the kitchen and grabbed James' hand frantically, gesturing the kitchen and flapping his hand around madly like a landed fish. James held his wrist to stop him, lowering his arm gently but not letting go of Seamus. James flashed him a nervous smile and walked towards the kitchen, Seamus trailing behind him. The uneasy feeling in Seamus' stomach grew, and he was unsure whether or not it was his relentless cold or fear.

"Hello?" James called. "Are you a raccoon?" Seamus fought the urge to cough, his throat constricting and itching. All they heard was a… pattering sound, like rain on the sidewalk. James steeled himself before coming around the corner quickly, one hand up and one hand still latched onto Seamus' wrist, comforting who, Seamus didn't know. James sighed happily in relief and Seamus frowned, squinting. Pale moonlight filtered through the sliding glass door, illuminating the kitchen. Seamus looked out the window into the backyard, frown deepening. He gasped when he finally noticed.

"James!" he said in panic, pointing to the door. The glass had been broken in, glass fragments littering the ground around it, the lock snapped from the inside. But the glass had fallen, unable to hold itself up and now a gaping hole took up most of the door.

"I think we're being robbed," James murmured.

"No shit," Seamus retorted weakly, feeling too tired to string out the list of comebacks he'd planned. He would've if he felt up to it. If he thought it would've slowed James down… James was silent, craning his neck and looking around the kitchen wearily.

"Should we call the police? Grab a knife? Scream? What?" Seamus asked softly, frustration seeping in. James shrugged, rolling back and forth on his heels, his hand growing sticky with sweat. Seamus squirmed but didn't let go.

"Let's just go look if they stole anything," James suggested.

"But… but they could still be here!" Seamus murmured. "We heard the god damn noise!"

"Well they already know we're here, I asked if they were a raccoon," James replied, half-joking. "Let's just go and investigate like fancy British detectives."

"James!" Seamus whined as he strode forward, tugging the sick man behind him. Seamus fought off a cough, the result being a weird, strangled gargle in his throat. James stopped, turning and looking at him oddly with a raised eyebrow. Seamus glared at him and James made a face, taking a step backward and finding himself in the doorway to the lounge room. James turned and peered in and Seamus tugged on his hand, spooked. It didn't seem _right_. James sighed, looking over his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" James asked softly.

"No!" Seamus snapped. James rolled his eyes but smiled, tugging him close.

"Just this, then we call the cops and go back to bed," James said. "Promise." Seamus hesitated but he trusted James. Sure, they probably wouldn't go to bed for a long time he could wait. Probably.

"Fine," Seamus muttered begrudgingly. James smiled brighter and kissed Seamus on the cheek, and they passed the threshold and stood squished up beside each other in the doorway. Seamus couldn't believe how tense he was. It wasn't like a robber – or raccoon – were still inside. It was all a figment of his sick imagination. Maybe a few little things had been taken if they had really been robbed. Though the TV was screwed down, their phones were upstairs and nothing of much value was in there. Maybe they found Seamus' loose change or took the remote. Surely nothing was wrong.

"Hello?" James sang, looking around the room. He released his hand from Seamus and took a step forward, standing in the middle of the room and turning a slow circle.

"See? Nothing's wrong!" James smiled, turning and looking at Seamus. "I can't see anything gone, maybe a bird flew into the window really fast and-" a shadowy figure rose up from behind the couch and Seamus screamed. He leapt over the couch and tackled James from behind, sending him to the ground with a small cry of surprise. Seamus screamed again for James and lurched forward, a flash of light glinting off a blade as he fell forward, throwing out an arm to reach out to James. The figure – a man – cursed when he saw Seamus and jabbed his weapon down. Seamus flung him himself at the man a second too late as the knife plunged into James' stomach. James roared in pain as Seamus yelled out a curse, colliding with the man and scratching and kicking. The man barely struggled against his frail form, throwing Seamus against the couch with a grunt. Lights were turning on in the street outside and the man cast a quick glance out the front window as he grabbed James by the shoulders, hauling him up against the wall and kicking him viciously in the stomach, worsening his wound. James cried out, gritting his teeth. He looked at Seamus for a spilt second, guilt and pain masking his features. Seamus struggled to stand, the breath knocked out of him, trying to crawl desperately to James. He cursed himself for being so weak in that moment. The man whipped something out of his pocket, the metal glinting, and he pointed it straight at James.

"No!" Seamus said, taking a deep breath as he managed to stand.

"Any last words?" the man asked, his voice surprisingly deep. James looked around his legs, locking eyes with Seamus.

"Sorry," he whispered, and then there was a crack, a flash and an odd smell, and Seamus was screaming with renewed fear. James' head fell back and he slid to the right, falling on his side and leaving a smear of blood on the wall. Blood pooled in the dark and Seamus ran to the man, having to change direction rapidly as the man made a break for it. Seamus, the hero he was, tripping on the carpet but flung his arms out, grabbing onto the man's ankle. The man swore and almost leisurely planted one heel back on Seamus' shoulder, pushing him back hard.

"Stop, you bitch!" Seamus screamed. The man turned and his teeth almost glowed as his mouth stretched into a smile. It resembled a shark, devious and cruel.

"James made a dangerous enemy," he said in his deep voice. The man flicked his wrist out and a small slip of paper floated down, landing in front of Seamus. Than he ran, disappearing out the shattered door and letting the shadows envelop his black-clad form. Seamus scooped up the paper and crawled up, coughing violently as he stumbled to James.

"James?" Seamus said. James didn't move, his eyes half-lidded but blank, mouth slightly agape. "J-James?" Seamus whimpered, shivering as he fell to his knees in front of James. Sticky liquid was seeping into the carpet, soaking through Seamus' pyjama pants and wetting his knees. Seamus grabbed his shoulders and heaved him up into a sitting position, searching his eyes for something, anything, because he couldn't be _dead_. He couldn't go from joking and alive and warm to silent and cold and no, no, no, it wasn't real. He was alive.

"James!" Seamus cried out, shaking his shoulders. "James, James no! James, wake up! Wake up wake up wake up!" Seamus screamed, dissolving into tears. Seamus pulled his limp form forward into a hug, hiding his head in James' shoulder and sobbing. Outside, red and blue lights flashed. A concerned neighbour had called the police after hearing the screams and the eventual gunshot, and now they were knocking down the door with guns out and yelling for everyone to get down. The shined their flashlights around the room until the beams landed on the shaking, small form of a bloody and crumpled man, huddled over a dead body. They rushed forward, one person grabbing Seamus and pulling him back while he screamed desperately for James, another officer checking James' vitals before announcing that he was, in fact, dead. Seamus just screamed and screamed and screamed while the officers dragged him out into the fresh, early morning air and set him down on the grass. Seamus looked up at the stars, the same stars he and James had laid under together, and Seamus broke off his shrill cries with a sob. He put his hands up on his face and cried into his hands, neighbours venturing out and seeing the usually calm and pessimistic house owner a screaming mess.

It was quite the shocking wakeup call for two AM, and even when Seamus had been hauled off to the station and cleaned and left to explain what happened, he never let go of the slip of paper. It was the last thing that man had left and Seamus prayed that it come in handy, but in his daze he never handed it over.

He kept it clutched in his fist for the entire night.

* * *

><p>It was somewhere in the middle of the cemetery. A large cross was nearby and the air was frigid, setting the perfect scene. Frost glittered over the leaves and grass, almost sparkling in the light, and the weak sun shone down when it could through a thin layer of grey clouds. The gravestone in front of Seamus was made of light grey stone, the dirt below slowly being claimed by the army of grass with a few brightly coloured flowers laid across the battlefield. The sudden burst of colours looked out of place in the weary, grey landscape. Despite those beautiful flowers gracing the cemetery, the entire place looked <em>dead<em>.

"I'm sorry you have to be here," Seamus said softly, twisting his fingers painfully. "I wanted to get a better spot with more flowers and life but hey, I'm not made of money…" Seamus trailed off, sighing. He reached his hand into his pocket and fished out a piece of paper, unfolding the crumpled slip and staring at it. A face glared back. A black circle with a shaky line for a mouth and small black eyes and larger, bright red crosses covering the eyes.

"I still don't know what it means," Seamus muttered. "A neighbour got the… the thing on tape with the security cameras, which she had failed to mention stared straight into our front window. Stupid woman… anyway, those damn cops still can't find the guy who did it. I wish I could've seen his face." Seamus stopped, taking a breath. "I want to hand this paper in but I just… I just can't. I feel like it's a lead which the police could definitely use but they've taken long enough. A month. A _month_ of _nothing_. You'd think a… a thing like this would be pushed to the front but apparently not." Seamus chuckled drily. He'd always hated the way government systems worked, and just when he'd been warming up to them they failed miserably.

"I think I'm going to try and do this myself," Seamus announced. "I'll go and be that fancy British detective you wanted us to be so badly. I'll try and not die." Seamus winced at his choice of words before he sighed in frustration.

"I'm talking to a rock," he growled. He looked up at the sky and scowled. "You'd better… you'd better do something up there." Seamus looked down at the paper one more time before turning and walking away, stuffing the paper back in his pocket.

"Here I go."


	2. Unfriendly friends in dark Places

**Chapter Two!**

**Are you enjoying it so far? Should I write more short stories like this in the future?**

**WC: 1 697**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER TWO:<strong>

**UNFRIENDLY FRIENDS IN DARK PLACES**

Seamus' head whipped to the side, pain ricocheting up through his jaw and cheek. The man grabbed the back of his hood, yanking him back up and holding him by the arms, suddenly face to face with Seamus.

"You're looking down dangerous roads," he sneered. "Can't possibly see why." The man, Nick, was someone Seamus had been searching for since James' death. He had fuzzy, wild black hair and a beard and mean, weary eyes and walked with a limp. He'd was suggested and pointed to by everyone he'd asked in those shadowy corners of alleys and pubs, and after a month of dancing from person to person he'd finally gotten to him. And his welcoming? A punch in the face.

"They killed my boyfriend," Seamus said angrily, wrenching himself free and taking a step back, rubbing his jaw.

"A queer, huh?" he sneered, his small laugh echoing through the room. "They must be running out of ideas!" The living room was dark; the only light a weak tea colour coming from the dusty lamp atop the fireplace. It cast creepy shadows over the cramped room, the old oriental pattern on the couch seeming to move with the flickering light.

"I'm just looking for answers!" Seamus said, taking another step back as the man advanced, fists clenched.

"Why would you be looking for answers if you're working with them?" Nick said, his voice shrill. "You carry the symbol; you're one of them!"

"I'm not!" Seamus protested, holding his hands up. "I'm just trying to figure out what it means! Everyone directed me here!"

"Shut up!" Nick roared, throwing another punch that collided hard with Seamus' sternum. Seamus doubled over, hands flying up to his chest as he gasped. "I know you work with them!"

"I'm not! I don't even know who they are!" Seamus said breathlessly. Nick looked down on Seamus, a dangerous look consuming his face.

"Then tell me, boy," he growled, "What the fuck happened to make you come searching for this shit?"

"They came in the middle of the night," Seamus stammered. "They killed my boyfriend and when he ran out, he told me he'd made a dangerous enemy and left the paper." Nick's eyes narrowed and then he turned, marching over to his couch and sagging down in it, glaring poisonously at him.

"Fine, if you're so sure you aren't a spy coming from _them_. Are you sure you want these answers?" he asked blankly. "They're dangerous people. They do things to you." Then he reached and grabbed the cuff of his jeans and jerked it up roughly. Seamus gasped and took a step back, staring at the shiny metal of the prosthetic leg.

"They… they did that?" he said softly. Nick nodded and scowled, letting his cuff fall back in place as he crossed his arms. He was being frank – he'd dove straight in with his horror stories. Seamus didn't know whether to be grateful or scared.

"Killed my Ali too," he said gruffly, rubbing his forehead briefly. "Shot her dead in a car park and burnt her up. Assholes sent me the ashes." He gestured to the fireplace mantle, where a delicate wooden box sat, beautiful images carved into the sides. Seamus felt sick to his stomach knowing the remains of an innocent girl rested within.

"I… I'm sorry," Seamus said lamely. Nick grunted and then sighed deeply, reaching over to the small table by the couch. He opened the little drawer and yanked a packet of cigarettes out, pulling a lighter from his pocket. He lit it up and stuck it between his teeth, the light flaring and sending shadows across his face. He stared at Seamus, gaze steely.

"Everyone's sorry for something," he said. "Now what it sounds like is your little man friend got in rough with Aleks, the leader."

"Leader of what?" Seamus asked eagerly, delighted he was finally getting answers. Nick frowned, letting out a puff of smoke. Seamus scowled and waved his hand in front of his face, making Nick smirk.

"I forget you're clueless," he muttered. "Anyway, Aleks is the leader of a gang. It's nameless but powerful, and they like not having a title. It makes them seem even more terrifying when people can't name what's haunting their fucking nightmares." He barked out a laugh.

"It's an insane little group of vicious fighters, druggies and kids looking for a kick," Nick explained. "They're responsible for smuggling in and shipping out drugs, all that dangerous stuff that screws you up for life. Still following me?" Seamus nodded, numbness spreading through his body. James was in… a drug gang? It was insane, but at this point, Seamus was taking anything.

"Great. Now this little group, they run by 'Loose Lips Sink Ships', and they are fierce. You step out of line, try and leave without permission or do anything consider bad, you're either dead or you've lost something dear to you." Nick glanced at the carved box, a flicker of sadness dancing through his hard eyes.

"Six months ago, Max, the leader, was murdered in his sleep. Brutal and painful, and it sent a shockwave through the group. Aleks was second in command at the time. As soon as Max carked it, he was up and claiming he was the new leader by default. No one argued, because his best friend is Kevin. _Everyone's_ terrified of Kevin. He's an unstable bitch who'll pump you full of holes in a heartbeat, and he acts as Aleks' little henchman. He goes around killing folks, scaring them, scarring them, messing them up to keep them in line. In fact, I'd bet all my money that it was _Kevin_ who killed Max. As long as Aleks has Kevin, no one's going to try and take him out," Nick said. "Aleks, he's smart but he's not… _smart_ in a sense. He's smart in the way that he's got everything coming in quick and he's getting more money, but he's not smart because he's tightened the reins. More people are dying because the line between right and wrong just got thinner. Kevin's been offing people left and right, and your little boyfriend is obviously one of them." Seamus shook his head, eyes wide.

"He's… he couldn't have done anything wrong," Seamus whispered. "He was so amazing at whatever he did. He couldn't…" Seamus felt hot tears burning in the back of his eyes. He'd thought, after a month of being shoved around and beaten up by the wrong people, that he'd be stronger. Loss had hardened him and the bruises were fading, but the all of the answers were coming in too fast. James was in a gang smuggling drugs, and he hadn't told Seamus, and now he was dead. Why wouldn't he have told him? Was he using the drugs?

"Who'd you lose, kid?" Nick asked, stubbing his cigarette out in the tray on the table. "Might've known him."

"James," Seamus said softly. "James Wilson." Nick made a noise in the back of his throat, eyes widening slightly.

"James, huh?" Nick sighed. "He was a good guy. We were… friends, in a way." He smiled thinly. "He was always going on about how he'd found the perfect person to love. When we were unloading, restocking or resting, whenever he had spare breath. On and on about his mysterious person, not giving a name at all. He never even mentioned it was a chick, so hello there. Nice to meet you, despite the circumstances." Seamus hummed and wiped under his eyes quickly.

"Was he ever… ever taking the drugs?" Seamus asked.

"Jesus, no," Nick chuckled. "He never touched them. But Aleks always had a close eye on him, because of the way he talked. He was worried James would make a break for it to run off with his lover, and he just couldn't have that," Nick's face went stony again and he sighed. "Love's a powerful thing, kid. It can get you killed." Seamus gulped and he looked down, attempting to connect the dots. James never spoke about his work, only alluding to work in a factory. It would _seem_ logical if it didn't _sound_ so illogical, so mad, so crazily unbelievable.

"How'd it happen with you?" Seamus asked suddenly. "What pissed them off so much they'd kill your girlfriend and chop of your leg?" Nick scowled.

"I was taking some of the shipments," he growled. "My Ali, she was sick. Very sick. I was only taking it help her with the pain…" he trailed off. "Like I said. Love gets you killed around here. This is a fucked-up business and you should've left it."

"I'm not letting James get murdered and have it not answered to," Seamus said hotly. "I can't let that happen. I need to go." Nick sighed and reached into his drawer again, pulling out another cigarette and heaving himself up.

"They move base all the time," he said. "I can't help you with location, and don't go asking around for Aleks or Kevin. That's signing your death wish."

"Thanks," Seamus said, nodding curtly. "I'll keep that in mind." Seamus turned and walked to the door, pushing it open and walking down the path. His hand was on the gate when Nick spoke up.

"You're gonna end up dead sooner or later doing this," Nick called. Seamus turned and stared at him in the fading light, the end of the cigarette a bouncing light. "I recommend you let this go and keep on going about your business with all your limbs intact and your soul still in your body."

"I'm not doing this all for nothing," Seamus replied. "This will amount to something. I'll make it amount to something." Nick sighed.

"Good luck then," he said gruffly. Then he smirked, taking his cigarette between his fingers and raising a pinkie to his lips. "Loose Lips Sink Ships, kid. Remember that." Seamus nodded, looking down at the peeling white paint on the gate.

"Thank you," Seamus said. Then he pushed open the gate, walking out onto the street and leaving Nick on his porch, a cigarette dancing between his teeth.


	3. The face of evil wears a Ring

**Chapter Three!  
><strong>

**WC: 1 905**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER THREE:<strong>

**THE FACE OF EVIL WEARS A RING**

The café was small, cosy and lit up by warm lamps placed at odd intervals, casting some areas into a comfortable shadow. There was a line of booths against the right wall and across the front window, partially exposing the street through the thin red curtains. The floors were a dark brown wood and the tables scatter around were made of the same wood with matching chairs, a small red cushion on top of each. The front counter was manned by one lazy teenager with three piercings on his face, tracing his hand over the knots in the wood he couldn't reach through the plastic glass covering it. As cosy and quaint the café seemed, the only other occupants beside Seamus and his friend were three giggly teenagers staring at the somewhat attractive boy at the counter, a shady man in the back corner eating a bagel and an old couple gagging on the food. Another point which turned off the possible customers: the horrible, possibly diseased food.

The Nook was not doing well with business, which made it perfect for trading information.

"All I can tell you is what's on that paper," the man said lowly, pushing it towards Seamus with one finger. The man wore a plain purple hoodie with the hood up, his mouth turned in a permanent frown and his scruffy face constantly turning, looking around for attackers. The tense man refused to give a name, instead going by Ze.

"Has it got what I need?" Seamus asked, trying to keep his voice down.

"Like I said, anything I can tell you," Ze said quickly, standing up, scratching his beard as he looked around nervously.

"Thanks for your time then," Seamus said, trying not to hide his disappointment. This was his fifth lead in two weeks and each of them had led onto another ex-member with basically no information. He didn't have high hopes.

"Glad I could help," Ze replied. He nodded curtly in his direction and walked away from the table quickly, disappearing out the door. Seamus looked down at the piece of paper in front of him and skimmed the scrawled writing quickly.

_Aleks: Heartless bastard. Does his job quick and if he's scared he'll let Kevin take care of it for him._

_Kevin: Will do anything for Aleks, whether it's killing or maiming or bringing him a god damned coffee. _

_They're the two top dogs. You want more information; ask for a guy named Jordan. He's still working with them and he'll tell you whatever you need to know for a price._

Seamus sighed again, rubbing his face. Once again, the same information. All he had gathered so far was that Aleks was heartless and calculated and Kevin was a merciless killer who enjoyed his job. But this Jordan character was his silver lining: He'd never been mentioned, and if he was still working for the gang he'd have to know where they were based. It was perfect. Seamus stood up to leave and then froze when the man in the corner copied his movements. Seamus tried not to look straight at him, instead raising his eyes to look lazily at the menu. But the light was reflecting off his glasses and he couldn't see anything, and his heart was beating faster. The last time this had happened, Seamus had been dragged around the back of a building and beaten up and threatened to never go asking people about this ever again or he'd 'get it'. Seamus risked as glance down and yelped, jumping back. The man was standing in front of him. He'd appeared like a ghost, not making a sound, and it scared the hell out of Seamus, who promptly tripped on his chair and crashed to the ground with a bang. The three teenage girls laughed and the elderly couple gave him a worried glance.

"Sorry," the man said, pushing his hood down. "I didn't mean to startle you. It's not like I jumped out of the tall grass or something."

"Who are you?" Seamus asked quickly, scrambling up and wiping his sweaty palms down his jeans. "I don't appreciate having the shit scared out of me." The man cocked his head to the left, a slow smile on his face. He had spiked black hair and a goatee, black glasses perched on his nose and wide, dancing eyes. His smile grew when he noticed Seamus backing up slightly.

"I'm not going to hurt you or anything," he said. "I don't do that crap. I'm not with them."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Seamus said quietly. "Who's them?"

"You know full well what and who I'm talking about," the man laughed. He reached into his pockets and pulled out a small paper, holding it up for Seamus to see. He took a sharp intake of breath and stepped forward, almost eager.

"Who are you?" Seamus repeated breathlessly, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"I'm Eddie," the man said, his smile bright, "And I'm Aleks' husband."

* * *

><p>Seamus looked at Eddie wearily, his hands still wrapped around the warm cup of coffee. Seamus looked from Eddie to the gold band on his finger to the piece of paper on the table. Eddie had the symbol, just like Seamus. The small face with the shaky mouth and x eyes. He had it casually on his kitchen table, acting as if it was always there. And from the small amount Eddie had told him, it might've been.<p>

"So you're the kid who's been going around asking about everything," Eddie said, sitting down across from Seamus. "I thought you'd look more terrifying."

"I don't pull off terrifying that well," Seamus said guardedly. Eddie shrugged and sipped at his coffee nonchalantly, casting a critical eye over Seamus. He did look quite messy at the moment: his hair was a tangled mess he was trying to stuff under his beanie, there was an annoyingly noticeable smudge on his glasses he kept forgetting to clean and he was starting to get that stupid patchy stubble on his chin.

"You'll learn," Eddie said. "I learnt."

"Is that meant to make me feel better or worse?" Seamus asked, frowning. Eddie grinned.

"My terrifying-ness is my unpredictability," Eddie said. "Don't take it away from me." Seamus leaned back from the table worriedly, nervous. Was he about to get shot? Eddie laughed.

"I'm not being serious!" he laughed. "Calm down!"

"I think I won't," Seamus muttered. Eddie sighed, sobering quickly and setting his mug down.

"Look, from what I've heard through the grapevine you're on the same path as me," Eddie began. "We're both looking for Kevin and… and Aleks, but we just have different goals."

"If you're married to him, why don't you know where he is?" Seamus asked suspiciously. Eddie flinched, looking away.

"Because the night Kevin killed Max Aleks ran away," Eddie said quietly. "Aleks left me this paper with the gang's sign on it, and it says 'don't follow us'. But I'm a stubborn bitch…"

"… So you're following them?" Seamus finished hesitantly. Eddie pointed at Seamus and smiled, taking another gulp of his coffee again.

"Exactly," he said, looking down at his coffee for a moment. "This is shit."

"I'm enjoying it," Seamus mumbled.

"Now let's be serious," Eddie announced. "You've been doing dangerous things, Seamus. Everyone knows you're asking questions and before you know it Kevin is gonna find out."

"Maybe then he'll feel more inclined to be nice when I come knocking on his door," Seamus suggested, finally taking another drink of his coffee. He didn't want to ask how Eddie knew his name without Seamus telling him. He had a feeling he wouldn't like the answer.

"That's not how it works," Eddie scoffed, waving his hand absently. "They'll come and kill you, no questions asked. Everyone's been going easy on you."

"Easy?" Seamus snorted. "I've been punched, kicked, bruised, spat on, broken over and over and nearly hit with a car. I don't see how this Kevin guy could be any worse." Eddie's face darkened.

"You're an idiot," he said. "Kevin has knives and tools, a whole arsenal at his disposal. He'll carve you up and laugh, and then he'll shoot you so you bleed out and finally die. He has no mercy."

"And how do you know this?" Seamus asked. "You're still walking."

"Steven," Eddie said. "He was my friend when I started looking for Aleks after he ran off with _Kevin_. I found him tied to a chair in my living room with his eyes gouged out and the symbol carved into his chest. His fingers were chopped off and his legs and his arms and…" Eddie shuddered. "It was horrible and it was my fault." Seamus looked down into his mug and shivered, pushing it away, his appetite no longer with him.

"Why are you even looking for Aleks? He sounds like a monster," Seamus said. Eddie stiffened.

"He's none of that!" Eddie snapped angrily, his hands clenching. "He's not a monster, he's not dangerous, he'd never hurt anyone. He's just gullible, and Kevin has a way with his words. Kevin tricked him into taking over after he killed Max. It's not Aleks' fault, its Kevin's!"

"Sure," Seamus said doubtfully. "From what I've heard Aleks is responsible for countless people dying. It's his fault James is gone."

"No, it's not!" Eddie yelled. "It's Kevin!" Seamus' eyes widened as he saw the look on Eddie's face. He had transformed from happy to furious, hurt and rage in his eyes. Seamus stood quickly, his chair sliding over the tiles.

"I think I'll be going now," Seamus said quickly, turning to leave.

"No!" Eddie said. "Please, don't! I… I'm sorry, okay? I don't know where that came from."

"Seriously, I have to go," Seamus said. Eddie stood up, desperation replacing the anger.

"We can work together!" Eddie proposed. "I'm on the verge of finding Jordan, the-"

"I'm on my way to Jordan too!" Seamus said, surprised. He turned back and looked at Eddie, suspicious.

"I've been on his tail for weeks," Eddie said excitedly. "I've finally tracked him down to one place, his last safe house in Colorado. I'm going over there tomorrow, and if you want to come I'm sure it'll help you."

"What's the catch?" Seamus asked, crossing his arms. This was too good to be true, and Seamus had learnt that too good to be true meant trouble.

"No catch," Eddie said, smiling. "You tag along and we get what we need out of Jordan. He's their secretary of sorts; he knows all of their locations and he'll know where the current Hub is. We storm in, you get what you want off Kevin and I take Aleks out of there." Eddie's eyes narrowed. "You aren't allowed to touch Aleks. Understand?" Seamus paused, weighing up his options. Kevin was the one who killed James, but it was Aleks who had given the order from what he had learnt from Nick and another man. And what exactly was he going to do when he got to Kevin? Slap him? Kill him? Seamus hesitated for a moment longer.

"Fine," Seamus sighed. Eddie grinned and stuck out his hand.

"Deal?" he prompted. "You promise not to do anything to Aleks?" Seamus stared at his hand and then nodded, putting his hand in Eddie's.

"Deal."

They shook hands.


	4. What have you gotten yourself Into

**Chapter Four!**

**We're nearing the closing...**

**WC: 1 993**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER FOUR:<span>**

**WHAT HAVE YOU GOTTEN YOURSELF INTO**

"Here we go!" Eddie said cheerfully as they pulled up. "This is Jordan's safe house! Now we have to be careful. I've heard Jordan keeps two guys around for protection. I'm pretty sure it's Dan and Dex but it might've switched since I got that information two weeks ago." It was an unsuspecting house, with a neat little garden and a small porch, all white wood and red paint. It didn't seem like the house of a murdering gang member. It looked like his grandmother's house.

"Are you sure he lives here?" Seamus asked, confused.

"I'm sure," Eddie said with finality. "He has to be here."

"So you aren't positive?"

"In a sense, no," Eddie shrugged, and then he got out of the car. Seamus followed his move and stared at Eddie's back, swallowing nervously when he saw the gun in the waistband of his jeans.

"You aren't going to shoot him are you?" Seamus asked. "Unless he tries to kill you?"

"I have no problem with killing a few people to get to Aleks," Eddie said with a dull smile. Seamus stared at him and tried to pretend he wasn't terrified of him. Getting Aleks back seemed impossible, because if he abandoned them in the first place it probably meant he preferred running the gang with Kevin than being with Eddie. Seamus suspected he was partially unhinged, but it was best to humour him until things got messy.

"So do we just… storm in?" Seamus asked uneasily. "How exactly do you plan to get in?"

"We knock," Eddie said.

"What?" Seamus said, surprised. "We're just knocking?"

"Yep," Eddie said. Then he walked up, hopping the porch steps and then knocking on the door twice. Seamus walked up behind him and they waited. Seamus folded his arms and sighed after a minute had passed.

"I told you he wouldn't-"

"Can I help you?" someone asked gruffly. Seamus stepped back in shock and stared at the face looking at them suspiciously through a crack in the door. Seamus could clearly see a silver chain locking the door and a dusty red cap on top of his head. There was a scar above his eyebrow, and his lip was split like he'd been in a fight recently.

"Hello, sir!" Eddie chirped. "I'm from Fed-Ex and we're here to drop off your package!"

"I didn't order anything," the man said. "And why aren't you in uniforms?"

"I got called in on short notice with my apprentice when the current worker got sick," Eddie said, his cheerfulness not ending.

"Not very professional," he sighed. "One of my roommates must have ordered something. Where is it?"

"Just here," Eddie said, pointing to the right, out of Jordan's limited view. "I'll just need a name and a signature, if you'd please step out."

"Jordan Mathewson," he sighed, and Eddie brightened. Jordan undid the latch and swung open the door, scowling. "Now where is this-"

Eddie stopped him by punching him hard in the gut. Jordan doubled over and Eddie drove his elbow down on the top of his head, sending him down in a crumpled heat, moaning quietly. Eddie kicked him and he went silent.

"Grab an arm," Eddie ordered, bending down and grabbing Jordan's wrist.

"What did you do that for?" Seamus spluttered in shock. "He didn't do anything!"

"I said grab an arm," Eddie growled. Seamus grabbed Jordan's elbow quickly and then Eddie started dragging him inside, making Seamus follow. Eddie walked down the hall into the living room and together they put Jordan on the couch.

"What now?" Seamus asked shakily.

"We could tie him down, but I doubt he's a danger," Eddie mused. "I don't think he's carrying any weapons and he's going to be disoriented when he comes to. We'll be fine."

"You didn't have to beat him up," Seamus said quietly. "We could've just… just…"

"Just what?" Eddie asked. Seamus was silent and Eddie nodded. "Exactly." Jordan mumbled and Eddie snapped back to him, folding his arms. Seamus stepped back, pretending his hands weren't shaking. Jordan blinked and looked around the room, unfocused. His gaze skipped over Seamus and landed on Eddie and he frowned, trying to straighten himself up, but his hands shook and he slumped.

"What…?" he muttered. He looked up at Eddie and his eyes finally focused, widening slightly. "Fed-Ex guy."

"Whoops, that was bullshit," Eddie said sweetly. "Where are Kevin and Aleks hiding?"

"I… I don't know what you're talking about," Jordan replied.

"Yes you do," Eddie said happily. "Where are they?"

"I said I don't know!" Jordan yelled, his words running into each other. He was still dazed and Seamus could see him struggling to stand. Eddie stepped forward and punched Jordan hard across the face. Jordan's head snapped to the right and Eddie stepped back, shaking out his hand. Jordan looked back at him, scowling. Blood leaked from his nose and Jordan wiped it away slowly, glaring poisonously.

"Don't you dare try and get up," Eddie growled.

"My roommates will be back soon," Jordan replied. "You should be going."

"Less time for you to tell me where they are," Eddie said. "Times ticking." Seamus marvelled at Jordan's calmness, the way he looked at Eddie without a spark of fear of pain on his face, the way he'd just wiped away the blood like it was normal.

"Why exactly do you want to know where they are?" Jordan asked conversationally.

"Because I need to know," Eddie said, kicking him hard in the leg. "Stop stalling and tell me where they are!"

"You should really be going," Jordan said. Eddie pulled his gun out from his belt and pointed it levelly at Jordan, his eyes flashing.

"Where are they!?" Eddie screamed, grabbing Jordan's shirt and yanking him forward, the gun pressed against his forehead.

"You're running out of time!" Jordan sang, unfazed by the gun being pointed at his face, staring down the barrel coolly. Eddie lowered the gun slowly and looked around the room, a small smile growing on his face.

"I heard you have a wife, Jordan," Eddie said, looking back at him. "When will she be getting home?" Jordan visibly paled.

"You wouldn't fucking dare," Jordan whispered.

"Do you know how much it hurts?" Eddie asked. "How much it haunts you when you lose someone you love?"

"Don't you dare," Jordan said. "Don't you dare touch her."

"Where are they?" Eddie asked softly. Jordan glared at him for a moment longer and then sighed, casting his eyes down.

"Fifth warehouse on the left by the train station," Jordan muttered. "That's where they're accepting new shipments but they move in a month. It's locked down tight and crawling with guards. It won't be easy getting in."

"That's great," Seamus said hurriedly, speaking for the first time. "Eddie? Eddie, we can go now. Eddie?" Seamus looked at Eddie fearfully, who stared at Jordan, smiling. Then he started to draw the gun back. Jordan's shoulders slumped in relief and then there was a bang and he cried out, his hands flying to his stomach.

"Eddie!" Seamus yelled. Eddie released Jordan's shirt and he fell to his side, his hands pressed against the wound in his stomach pumping blood, his teeth gritted as he tried not to scream.

"You deserve it," Eddie said coldly. Then he squeezed the trigger again and Jordan's mouth fell open, his hands sliding away, blood seeping through his hair and down his face.

"F-Fuck!" Seamus stammered. "Eddie, what the hell was that? You killed him!"

"Revenge," Eddie said. "We need to go and find Kevin and Aleks." Seamus started to backpedal, his stomach lurching. How could he still be calm? He'd just killed a man in cold-blood emotionlessly with two shots. Would his wife see? Seamus was nearly sick, covering his mouth as the scent of blood finally hit his nose. Then there was a bang of a door and heavy footsteps.

"Jordan?" someone yelled. "What was that?"

"Oh, shit," someone cursed, his accent twisting the word comically. "Think we have intruders?"

"Shut up," the first voice hissed. "Get to the front room, I'll check the kitchen." There the sound of guns clicking and Seamus shot a horrified look at Eddie.

"Hide!" Eddie whispered. He ducked into the hallway quickly, looking down the hall before sliding into a room. Seamus followed, his heart beating quickly. They were in a small bedroom, photo frames adorning the walls, makeup spread over the dresser and an abandoned jacket on the end of the bed. The first photo Seamus saw was on of Jordan dressed in a suit with his arm around a pretty woman in a white dress.

"He was _married_, Eddie," Seamus whimpered. "He has a _wife_ who's going to come home to that."

"Hush!" Eddie said, pressing a finger to his lips. "There's one in the living room and one in the kitchen, both with guns. We can't go through the front; we'll have to go out the window."

"What have you done?" Seamus said, and Eddie grabbed his arms.

"Snap out of it," he hissed. "We need to go. _Now_." Eddie ran to the window above the bed and yanked it up, kicking the screen out viciously, the mesh splitting. Eddie wiggled out, kicking the small purple blanket on the bed off as he disappeared outside.

"Hurry up!" Eddie called quietly. Seamus stared at the blanket and then picked it up, folding it and setting it on the end of the bed. He climbed up and moved towards the window when he felt cold metal press against the small of his back.

"One reason why I shouldn't blow out your spine and make it quick," the accented voice said softly.

"I have things to do," Seamus stammered, shaking.

"Not good enough," the voice sighed. The metal pressed harder and Seamus whimpered, screwing his eyes shut. "Why'd you kill Jordan?"

"We need to find out where Aleks and Kevin are," Seamus said, his voice quivering now. "We're going to make them stop what they're doing." Seamus clenched his hands into fists and waited for the bang, but then the gun moved away from his back. Seamus let out a surprised breath and turned, staring at the man. He was tall and dressed smart, his hair spiked up, staring hard at Seamus, one hand rubbing the stubble on his chin and the other hand holding the gun loosely by his side.

"Get out of here," he said flatly.

"You… You're letting me go?" Seamus whispered. "Why?"

"I won't be in a second if you don't get your ass outta here," he snarled, his hands tightening around the gun. "And I'm letting you go because I really want to go see my girlfriend and not worry about her safety, because she's carrying a very special little girl and I want her to have a chance in life. Now go before I kill you and your friend."

"I… thanks," Seamus said lamely.

"Dex?" the other voice yelled. "Did you find them?" The man, Dex, glared at Seamus.

"Not yet, Dan!" Dex yelled. "Get out," Dex hissed, lowering his voice. Seamus nodded and clambered out quickly, dropping to the ground painfully and seeing Eddie in the car, waiting anxiously. He gestured for Seamus frantically and Seamus stumbled up, his knees shaking.

"In here!" Dex yelled. "The windows broken, I think they escaped!" Seamus ran over to the car and practically threw himself in the backseat.

"Go!" Seamus snapped.

"Going!" Eddie said, starting the car and peeling away from the curb, shooting down the narrow road and swerving out onto the next. Seamus struggled into his seatbelt and then pressed himself against the back, his breathing quickening. He was in a car with a merciless murderer on their way to most likely murder another man and then let another killer go scot-free because of Eddie's twisted love.

What had he gotten himself into?


	5. And for my final Act

**Chapter Five!**

**Yay! BLOOD! DEATH!**

**I think this is written in a slightly different style to being with because there's no dialogue, sorry for confusion ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER FIVE:<span>**

**AND FOR MY FINAL ACT…**

The sun was very slowly making its way up, hopeful rays pushing through the dark clouds and bouncing off the metal warehouse in front of Eddie's car. Eddie, who was peacefully sleeping with his gun on his chest. A stark contrast to Seamus, who was nervously scanning the warehouse's massive rolling door every three minutes.

They had waited a month to come. According to Jordan, they would be in the process of packing up: making it easier to sneak through unnoticed. The pair had been parked there since ten pm the previous night, and Eddie had shown no signs of wishing to rush in. He had instead fallen asleep, urging Seamus to copy, but nerves had kept him awake. Trains roared past at regular intervals and only once at one am had the doors screeched open, a truck backing in, ushered by a man in an orange vest. In the dark night men and women would occasionally wander past, chatting softly or not at all, guns in their arms and cigarettes in-between their teeth.

At three am, Eddie had awoken to the frantic shouts and Seamus' desperate nudging and whispers. Two men were holding a smaller, squirming teenager in their grasp, forcing him to his knees as he yelled and cried out. Seamus hadn't been able to catch their muffled exchange, and then it had fallen silent as a tall man strolled out, a gun in hand. The boy's sobs rose in pitch, there was a quiet conversation and then a bang as the boy slumped forward in the pair's grasp, silenced.

"Kevin," Eddie had whispered. "He's here."

"Why did they kill him?" Seamus had whispered back in shock as Kevin walked back inside, leaving the pair to drag the body to a pickup parked by the warehouse. Seamus had watched in horrified silence as the boy's body was shoved into a bag and thrown on to the bed of the truck, and then the pair followed Kevin's steps back inside.

"Any number of reasons," Eddie had finally replied softly. "Stealing drugs. Breaking rules. Stepping out of line. Trying to leave." There was a moment passed in quiet until Eddie had told him to try and go back to sleep, knowing fully well Seamus hadn't slept at all. But Eddie never really did go back to sleep either. Seamus understood why. When Kevin had walked out, Seamus and Eddie had both felt the overwhelming hatred towards him. It charged the air and if looks could kill Kevin would've been dead ten times over. They felt how they felt for different reasons, but hate was hate: all in all, it amounted to the same thing.

Now it was nearing seven am with the sun crawling up to the sky and birds starting to sing, and it was time.

"Are you ready?" Eddie asked, palming his gun.

"No," Seamus sighed. Eddie studied him for a moment and then held out a small knife.

"Here," he said. "For protection." Seamus stared at it for a moment, thinking of when Eddie had first held out his hand to sign their deal. Now he was here, having witnessed a pointless murder and about to set off and kill more people. Seamus let out a small breath through his nose and took it, his fingers shaking as he gripped in his hand. It was small but sharp, and it terrified Seamus to no end. He didn't want to be a killer.

"Let's go," Eddie said with a smile. He opened his door and climbed out of the car, leaving Seamus still in the passenger seat.

"It's nearly over," Seamus whispered. "I'm going to find Kevin, and I'm going to make sure he never hurts anyone ever again." Seamus closed his eyes and steeled himself and then stepped out of the car. Eddie looked at him, nodded curtly, and then ran across the road towards the door, prompting Seamus to follow.

"There," Eddie said, pointing. There was a normal door besides the rolling door with a man in front of it, not looking in their direction, a rifle in his hands. Seamus and Eddie ducked behind the trucks parked and Seamus frowned. The man in question was staring blankly at nothing, wearing a Mario hat and a heavy jacket.

"What now?" Seamus asked under his breath.

"It's just one guard," Eddie shrugged. Then he stood up and sprinted towards him.

"Hey, bitch!" Eddie yelled. The man turned and looked at Eddie in confusion, and then Eddie's arm snapped out, his fist cracking against the guard's jaw. He stumbled back and fumbled for his rifle, trying to get it up in position, but Eddie grabbed the barrel and pushed it down and then back, jabbing it into his stomach. The guard cried out and Eddie brought his gun up against his neck and fired. There was a muffled bang and the man fell to his knees, dropping his gun. He gurgled on his blood and Eddie nudged him nonchalantly, making him drop to the side, blood spreading quickly over the concrete. Seamus stared at his body in shock. It had taken ten seconds for Eddie to kill someone else, and he had done it without guilt.

"Hurry up Seamus!" Eddie called as he pushed the door open. Seamus shook his head quickly and stood up, walking over to Eddie as fast as he could. They walked down the hallway quietly and then paused. Three people around the corner.

"Anthony was on guard last I heard," a man's voice said. "Can you go and switch shifts with him? I need him in here."

"Sure," one voice replied.

"Thanks, Bek," the first voice said thankfully. Then a woman came around the corner. She bounced as she walked, flicking her blonde hair behind her ear and cursing the gun she held in her hand. She was wearing a white flowing shirt which looked nice on her, and then there was a lot of red staining her shirt and dripping onto her pretty jeans, and her sweet face was contorted in pain and then she was on the ground not moving. Eddie wiped the knife clean on his jeans and didn't even look at Seamus, looking up the hall.

"Gun would've been too loud," he muttered. "Come on." Seamus stared at the girl, presumably Bek, who had just been stabbed to death viciously.

"Three stabs in the chest, one across the neck," Seamus said quietly. He pressed against the wall as he walked around the dead woman's body, the knife in his back pocket suddenly heavy. Would he have to that? Seamus jogged to keep up, aware of how loud his footsteps seemed. There were a few doors now in the walls, a dim light shining out of one and the rest dark. Then Seamus realised it wasn't just his footsteps.

"Shit!" Eddie said roughly. He reached back and grabbed Seamus' hand and yanked him to the wall, flinging open a door and pulling him in. They crouched behind the door, frozen, peering out the small window.

"Bek? Did you get Anth- Bek? Bek!" the annoyed tone rose to concern to fear in seconds, ending in a scream. A skinny man ran past screaming and Eddie cursed again.

"We need to get out of here," Eddie muttered.

"We could've just knocked her out!" Seamus hissed. "Now Bek's dead and this guy is going to go out and find that Anthony guy you killed and they're going to know something's up!"

"Spencer? Why are you screaming?" someone yelled.

"Bek's dead!" the first voice, Spencer, yelled. "She's fucking dead!"

"God dammit," Eddie sighed. Then he stood up and yanked the door open, running outside.

"Hey!" Spencer yelled.

"Eddie, what the hell!" Seamus yelled, running out after him.

"Just run!" Eddie yelled over his shoulder. He barrelled forward and Seamus turned and stared at Spencer, who was huddled over Bek's collapsed form with a gun pointed at him.

"Crap!" Seamus yelped. The shot ricocheted off the wall beside Seamus and he scrambled backwards, running after Eddie and trying to dodge the wild shots. Eddie had disappeared up the halls and Seamus could hear shouting down the passages he passed, wild footsteps running towards him from all directions, bouncing off metal.

"Seamus!" Eddie yelled.

"Coming!" He yelled back. He passed another junction and then suddenly he was on the ground, the wind knocked out of him. He sat up quickly and came face to face with another pretty girl with blue hair and a tattoo peaking up over the top of her shirt. She stared at him in fear, her eyes wide, and Seamus stared back, his mouth open. She was holding a gun in her shaking hands but she was frozen, not moving.

"Sorry," Seamus said quietly. She blinked.

"Run," she whispered, and then there was another person running up behind her, levelling his gun at Seamus.

"Get out of there Ash!" he yelled. Then Eddie's hands were closing around Seamus' arm and yanking him up as a round of bullets carved the wall out, and then they were running again.

"Get Kevin!" Spencer yelled distantly. The man who had run to help the girl, Ash, pulled her up and then grabbed the walkie talkie on his belt, putting it to his mouth.

"Kevin," he said urgently. "We've got two dead and two intruders, both armed, heading towards the middle." There was a crackle and then Seamus was forced to turn back around as Eddie yanked him around a corner.

"Kevin's coming," Seamus gasped.

"I know," Eddie said, panting. "We need to hide! Or-or something! He's too dangerous!" Eddie skidded to a stop, looking down the halls desperately, panic on his face. Anger and fear twisted together in Seamus' chest and his fists clenched.

"We shouldn't have come now! We weren't ready!"

"Shut up and run Seamus!"

"We're royally fucked because you couldn't wait to get your bloody knife in someone!"

"When you're really pissed you start getting an accent, you know that?"

"It's because I'm fucking _Irish_, you bastard!" Seamus screamed, and then he punched Eddie in the stomach. Eddie gasped, and his hands went to his stomach as he doubled over slightly. He stared at Seamus for a moment and then smiled, taking in his quick breaths and his clenched fists, his shoulders heaving.

"Use that when we're fighting," Eddie said breathlessly, flinching as he straightened.

"I'm not you," Seamus growled, jabbing him angrily in the chest. "I don't take joy in killing people and I'm not going to hurt anyone."

"Then why are you here?" Eddie asked, smiling. "What did you plan on doing to Kevin? Slap him on the wrists and send him home to his mummy? Newsflash, Seamus: You're here for revenge, no matter how bloody it's going to be, and we all know it." Numb realisation spread from his fingers over his body and Seamus took in a shuddery breath. Despite all he'd said and thought, it was true. He _wanted_ to kill Kevin. He _wanted_ him to die for what he did to James.

"You're just like me," Eddie murmured. "We both want people dead and we're willing to do anything to have it done." Seamus glared at him angrily and seriously thought about punching him again, but then he heard a crackling noise. It sounded like the walkie talkie. There was a muffled curse as the shadows behind Eddie moved and Seamus had time to cry out once before Eddie got an elbow in the back of the head. His eyes rolled up and he crumpled, and Seamus found himself staring at the very man who killed James. He was dressed in black as he was on the night, was the only difference being the walkie talkie and knives on his hips.

"Kevin," Seamus breathed. Kevin smiled and then Seamus saw stars, his vision swimming as he fell backwards. He stared up at the roof and then Kevin was standing over him, tutting.

"You've made dangerous enemies," he said, his deep voice echoing in time with Seamus' pounding head. Then Kevin was swinging his leg back and then a sharp pain in the side of Seamus' head, and then his vision was fading into shadows as pressure closed around his ankle and he was dragged back into oblivion.


	6. I'll make everyone disappear

**Chapter six! **

**Second to last chapter!**

**There's a lot of blood and death and horribleness in this chapter.**

**Just to warn you and stuff.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER SIX:<span>**

**…I'LL MAKE EVERYONE DISAPPEAR**

Seamus woke up feeling cold and drowsy. The entire left side of his head was numb from a throbbing pain and there was blood dripping from his ear onto his shirt, and his wrists were rubbed raw by the rope tied around them behind his back. He was tied to a drain pipe in a metal room with a freezing cold draught running through it, and dried blood coated the floor in puddles. Eddie was beside him, also tied up.

"What?" Seamus slurred. His mouth felt funny when he tried to speak and Eddie was only just stirring. Seamus blinked forcefully, trying to clear his blurred vision, and then he jerked back when he realised Kevin was standing in the corner, his arms folded over his chest. He was taller than Seamus remembered, a fairly new looking scar healing down the side of his face and one wrist wrapped in a bloody bandage, a gun in his belt. He had changed into a bloodstained black shirt and jeans, looking almost casual. Despite the fact he was in a bloody room and there was a table next to Seamus covered in bloody knives and tools.

"Two of my friends," Kevin said calmly, looking down at his hand picking off dried blood. "Anthony and Bek, dead. Just like that. Are you happy?"

"You've… you've killed more people," Seamus replied, his words running into each other.

"And you haven't?" Kevin said emotionlessly, looking up from his hands. "I do my job."

"Was k-killing Max your job?" Seamus asked, shaking his hands lightly to try and loosen the ropes. "Was killing James your job?"

"Max was an obstacle in the way of getting Aleks in charge," Kevin said nonchalantly, waving one hand. "And James… James… doesn't ring a bell." Kevin pursed his lips before clicking his fingers, nodding triumphantly. "James! Two months ago, right? The one who tried to leave! Oh yeah, I remember him. You're the one I left behind, right? The little kid who didn't exist until you started screaming." Kevin smiled fondly. "Aleks still doesn't know about that. That I let a kid go. Now three of my friends are dead, because I'm going out on a limb to guess you're the one who killed Jordan. His funeral was last week, you know. His wife sobbed like a baby. No one could console her." Seamus looked away and Kevin laughed drily.

"How does that make you feel, huh? You've ruined her life."

"You ruined mine," Seamus retorted weakly.

"Two wrongs don't make a right," Kevin chided. Kevin looked over at Eddie, his smile slipping. "And he finally wakes up. The piece of shit who killed them and six other people who didn't give him what he wanted."

"S-Six?" Seamus stammered, looking at Eddie in shock as he looked around the room wearily.

"Aleks' ex -husband who couldn't let go," Kevin sighed. "We told you not to come after us, stubborn bastard."

"Not ex," Eddie muttered, looking up at Kevin with hatred. "He's still mine. You're just using him for power."

"He was in the gang before you even came into the picture," Kevin fired back. "He was childish when he married you!"

"Childish?" Eddie said, his voice rising in pitch. "We were in love! We still are!"

"That's one-sided," Kevin snorted. "He doesn't love you anymore."

"Shut up!" Eddie screamed. Seamus remembered the knife in his back pocket and moved his hands around, having to twist his sore wrists painfully to try and wriggle it out of his pocket.

"Aleks will be here soon," Kevin spat. "Then you can see the look he'll give you, and you'll _know_."

"What look am I giving out?" a voice asked. The door creaked open and the anger melted away from both men as they stared at the somewhat short man that walked in. Seamus was surprised. He didn't look like an evil, murdering gang leader – he looked like a slightly beaten college student. He was maybe a bit taller than Seamus, with fluffy brown hair and an innocent face. His nose had a small bump in the middle, like he'd broken it too many times, and there was a scar curving across his cheek. He gave Kevin a small smile, frowning in Seamus' direction and then froze when he locked eyes with Eddie.

"A-Aleks?" Eddie whispered.

"T-The _fuck_ is _he_ doing here?" Aleks yelled, his fists clenching as he glared at Eddie, looking over at Kevin for an explanation.

"He's responsible for Bek, Anthony and Jordan," Kevin said hatefully. "And others, probably."

"You piece of shit," Aleks hissed. Eddie's face fell and Seamus could practically hear him snap. He'd come so far and done so much to see Aleks again – and this was what he got.

"I love you," Eddie whimpered. "We need to go, Aleks. We can go back home. We can – we can be together again!"

"Who's this?" Aleks asked, completely ignoring Eddie's anguished cries.

"His wallet says he's Seamus," Kevin said. "I… I missed him, two months ago. On the James hit, the guy who wanted to book it. I didn't know he existed, but I hoped he'd have a mental break and not tell anyone shit."

"You missed a hit? Why?" Aleks demanded angrily.

"It was too risky to go back and finish him off, the cops where-"

"I don't care!" Aleks snapped. "You don't miss people, ever. If you had just killed him we wouldn't of lost people!"

"I'm sorry, okay?" Kevin said hotly. Aleks stepped back and sighed in frustration, running a hand through his short hair and glaring at Seamus while Eddie continued to mumble to himself, studying Aleks thoughtfully as Seamus continued to try and cut through the rope holding him back.

"Kill one of them to make up for it," Aleks said. "I don't care which one."

"Gladly," Kevin growled, walking over to the table by Seamus and picking up a knife.

"Aleks," Eddie said. "If you're so against what we had, why are you still wearing our wedding ring?" Aleks stopped halfway out the door, his gaze flitting immediately to the gold band around his finger.

"You know what?" Aleks said, looking at the floor. "I think I might stay behind and watch."

"Whatever you want, boss," Kevin said with a shrug, turning to face Seamus with a smile. Seamus' movements quickened as he tried to saw at the rope holding him. Kevin walked over to him, twirling the knife between his fingers, and then he raised the knife up, and Seamus moved on instinct. Seamus was on the ground and Kevin was standing in front of him, so when he got too close, Seamus head-butted him.

In the crotch.

Kevin yelped and reeled back, dropping the knife, and then Seamus hands were free.

"Hey!" Aleks yelled, yanking a gun out of his back pocket and pointing it at Seamus. "Stop! Don't move, you son of a bitch!" Seamus dove to the left, narrowly dodging a bullet, colliding with Eddie and stabbing the rope violently until it gave. Eddie rose up, pulling out his own gun smoothly and pointing it at Kevin, who was moving towards Seamus, and then Aleks moved his gun from Seamus to level it between Eddie's eyes, his hands shaking. Seamus stood still, his knife in hand.

"Don't you dare shoot him!" Aleks yelled, his voice rising in pitch.

"Then tell your lapdog to get his gun away from him!" Eddie shot back, not wavering.

"I've moved on, Eddie!" Aleks said, desperation tinging his voice. "I've moved on, and I love Kevin. God, I love him, and if you shoot him I'll kill you."

"If you love him so much then why are you wearing our ring?" Eddie screamed. "If you've moved on then why can't you let it go?" Aleks hesitated, his eyes not leaving Eddie, and he started to lower his gun an inch. Kevin chose that moment to dive for the table of knives and Seamus tackled him, sending knives and tools scattered across the ground. Aleks cried out and Eddie shifted to keep Kevin in his sights as Kevin and Seamus struggled on the ground. Seamus panicked and jabbed Kevin hard in the stomach, revelling in his pained cry. This man killed James. Seamus held his knife to Kevin's throat and Kevin went limp, his eyes wide. _He_ _killed James_.

"Up," Seamus said, wrapping his arm around Kevin's neck while holding the knife out with the other. Kevin grunted as he rose, and they stood like that awkwardly, Seamus – who was maybe a head shorter – standing behind Kevin and holding him there.

"Don't," Aleks begged. "Don't kill him. Please, please don't kill Kevin." Seamus hesitated. Kevin wouldn't dare move in such a situation, and Seamus had him right where he wanted: unable to move, at his mercy with a lo9blade against his throat. Seamus could kill him and no one would have a chance to stop him. Seamus held complete control and had ultimate power, and it was intoxicating. Seamus swallowed thickly, trying to rid those thoughts from his head.

"Get the gun off Eddie," Seamus commanded. "Then I'll let him go."

"Seamus!" Eddie snapped. Aleks looked at him for a moment before nodding slowly, smiling.

"I'll get it off _him_," Aleks said. Then he swung the gun around from Eddie swiftly and it was pointing straight at Seamus, and then Aleks fired – so Seamus sliced. The shot went wild, missing them completely, but Kevin still fell, gasping and choking on his own blood. His neck yawned open like a bloody grin and Seamus gasped as he gurgled, his fingers clawing at the gaping wound. Blood leaked out of his mouth and Aleks stared at him in horror, his mouth hanging open, the gun dropping from his hand.

"I-I-" Seamus stammered, shaking. The knife was bloody and he stared at it, terrified. Seamus killed him, just as easy as he'd killed James. "I- I didn't-"

"You motherfucker!" Aleks screamed. "You killed him!" Aleks moved to run forward and Eddie grabbed him. Aleks tried to keep moving and Eddie swung him hard, slamming him against the wall and making it shake. Eddie pressed him against the wall and held his hands behind him, panting. Eddie's eyes were wide and he was smiling insanely.

"Why'd do you abandon me?" he asked calmly. Aleks struggled in his grip and tried to kick his legs out, connecting with Eddie's knee and sending them both to the ground, with Eddie on top of Aleks, straddling him.

"Eddie?" Seamus whispered, putting one foot forward.

"Stay back," Eddie said, holding one hand up. His hand was shaking. "I asked you something, Aleks. Answer me." Aleks was silent, staring hatefully up at Eddie.

"_Why did you leave me_?" Eddie screamed desperately, shaking Aleks' shoulders.

"Because of Kevin!" Aleks spat. "It was his idea! I was second in command and it would easy to take over once Max was out of the way, and Max was a cocky son of a bitch! He thought no one could touch him, and Kevin took him out easily!"

"But we were in love," Eddie said, tears welling in his eyes. "We were going to be together forever and you were all I had."

"What do you really value?" Aleks hissed as his hand sneaked down to his pocket. "Love or Power?"

"I thought we were special," Eddie whimpered.

"I would take this over you in a _heartbeat_!" Aleks yelled, and then he yanked a knife out of his pocket and stabbed it violently into Eddie's side. Eddie gasped, the colour draining from his face, and Aleks twisted it viciously, his teeth gritted into a pained smile.

"Aleks," Eddie said hoarsely as the blood gushed out of him. He was dying quick.

"My heart belongs with Kevin," Aleks said, and Eddie's jaw dropped, and then Aleks wrenched the knife out and stabbed him again in the chest. Eddie slumped and Aleks braced his hands against Eddie's shoulders ad heaved him off. Eddie fell to the right, bleeding profusely from the chest and above his hip. His stared blankly at the roof and it dawned on Seamus that he was dead. He was actually… dead. Seamus dropped his knife and calmly reached down to Kevin's body, sliding the gun out of his belt and pointing it at Aleks as he tried to stand. Aleks froze on one knee, slowly holding his hands up.

"He came all this way for you," Seamus said, his voice controlled. "He did unthinkable things and he broke all for _you_, and the last thing he heard after _you_ killed him was that you didn't love him anymore, you bitch."

"I didn't love him anymore," Aleks said. "I was with Kevin. And I value power over love, because power gets me place and love gets you killed." Aleks cast a saddened look at Kevin, who lying in a puddle of his own blood beside Seamus.

"Why did you send Kevin to kill James?" Seamus asked suddenly, his odd calm not wavering. "That's all I want to know. I… I'll let you go if you just tell me."

"James Wilson?" Aleks asked, and Seamus nodded. "He wanted to leave. He came up and asked if he could leave because he had plans on marrying his boyfriend – who he hadn't told us about. We have a rule here, stating that if you wish to get into a romantic relationship you have to tell us: we need to monitor this people, after all. He said he already had the ring and plans and I told him he couldn't leave, so he ran away." Seamus gaped, his hands going weak. James was going to _marry_ him?

"He… what?" Seamus gasped.

"No one can leave us alive. We can't have anyone telling the world about our business. My hand was forced, Seamus," Aleks said with a twisted smile on his face. "Or would you prefer I call you Seamus Wilson?" The gun slipped out Seamus' hands as he backpedalled and Aleks stood, turning to leave. Seamus' shoulders relaxed when Aleks suddenly doubled back and barrelled towards him, his knife up. He slashed the knife over Seamus' cheek and he fell beside Kevin, yelling in pain. Aleks stood over him with a smile.

"We can't risk you leaving and revealing our secrets, Seamus," Aleks said sweetly. Seamus tried to roll aside and reach for the gun, and Aleks stomped on his hand hard and kicked the gun away, letting it skitter over the bloody tile to a rest by Eddie. Seamus heard a crack and screamed, yanking his hand to his chest as it throbbed with pain. Seamus tried to escape again and Aleks got down on top of him, straddling his stomach and grabbing a knife from the collapsed table. Aleks slammed it down and Seamus screeched as it pierced his good hand, pinning him down. Seamus tried to raise his broken hand to free it and Aleks grabbed his wrist, slamming it down against the ground repeatedly and then grinding it against the metal as Seamus squirmed beneath him, screaming in agony. Aleks wrenched the knife out of Seamus' hand and let the blood drip down onto Seamus' shirt as he smiled gleefully. He sliced downwards, tearing open Seamus' shirt and the pushing it aside. Seamus felt the first tears fall and stopped trying to escape, his broken hand screaming and his other hand numb from pain. He was going to die. Seamus was going to die and he knew it. He was satisfied: he'd taken care of Kevin and finally knew why James had died. Hell, now he'd get to be with James. He didn't want to die at Aleks' hand, and he knew it wouldn't be painless. But maybe he wouldn't feel it. Then Aleks lowered the knife to Seamus' chest and started to draw.

_Torture_.

Seamus back arched and Aleks tutted, pressing down on him harder.

"Don't ruin the design," Aleks grunted, his smile growing. Aleks laughed as he branded Seamus, carving a shaky mouth and x-ed eyes.

"Loose lips sink ships," Aleks whispered. "And you belong to _us_." Seamus was on the verge of passing out, and he tossed his head to the right, seeing his knife. He'd dropped it when he got the gun, and Seamus screamed silently as he strained his broken hand towards it, sweat beading on his forehead. Aleks somehow didn't notice, too focused on finishing his design, and then Seamus closed his aching fingers around the knife and flung it up, digging it into Aleks' cheek.

"_Fuck_ _you_!" Seamus screamed. Aleks shrieked and batted at the knife and Seamus yanked it out, stabbing him brutally in the eye and then again and again all over his face while Aleks screeched inhumanly, blood pooling around the two struggling men until Aleks' frantic movements slowed and the blood pumping out was still, and then Aleks fell aside. Seamus rolled on his side, sobbing freely, his chest burning and bleeding, his hand stained from blood and his broken hand throbbing. Seamus dug his stabbed hand into the slippery ground and tried to crawl forward, salty tears tracking down the blood on his face as he flung the knife across the room, his fingers screaming in protest. Seamus looked up at the door as his vision dipped and then he fell hard, his chin banging on the metal.

"Help," Seamus whispered, and then red clouded his vision and he collapsed.


	7. Once you're off the deep End

**Final chapter! **

**Welcome to the poopy and cliché ending ;-;**

**Hope you enjoyed, don't be afraid to ask questions if you didn't understand it :D**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER SEVEN:<span>**

**ONCE YOU'RE OFF THE DEEP END**

The air was gradually getting warmer and the frost was melting off the grass. The space in front of James' grave was completely covered in a grass, three flowers rested in front of the stone. A new grave was situated beside James', the dirt still fresh and the flowers still fresh. It had only seemed right to put Eddie next to James.

Aleks and Kevin didn't get graves.

Seamus looked down at his hand and the crumpled paper in his hand, touching one finger gingerly to his chest and tracing the raised scar. X eyes. Shaky mouth. An incomplete circle. Another scar, smaller and less brutal, marked his cheek from where Aleks had slashed him.

It had been three weeks since the incident. Three weeks since three men had died in one room – two of them at Seamus' hand. Seamus' scars had scabbed over and his broken hand was in a cast and his stabbed hand was slowly healing – although he'd partially lost feeling in it. Seamus was perfectly fine, and it wasn't fair.

In some small way, he wished he had died.

Seamus sighed and looked back at the grave, closing his eyes. There were footsteps behind him and Seamus tensed, his numb hand going to his pocket. He always carried a knife around. He was too scared to go without a weapon.

"Wow, tiger," a familiar voice laughed. "Calm down." Seamus looked over his shoulder and frowned.

"It's you," Seamus observed.

"It's me," Dex allowed with a slow nod.

"Shouldn't you be with your friend?" Seamus snapped.

"Not when the thing I'm supposed to be guarding is six feet under the ground," Dex shot back. "Thanks for that. Thanks for killing Aleks and Kevin, too. I don't have to worry about my girlfriend being in danger anymore." Dex barked a laugh. "How does it feel knowing you killed two people?"

"Three people," Seamus sighed. "It's my fault James is gone too."

"Don't believe their bullshit," Dex said savagely.

"How can I not?" Seamus muttered. Seamus fell silent and Dex sighed.

"The group went to shit pretty damn quick," Dex said, looking down at James' headstone. "Aleks picked Kevin to be his predecessor in case anything happened to him – which he thought was unlikely – but now there are no plans to keep it together, no one leading and half of them and freaking out from withdrawal. Last I counted three kids have offed themselves." Dex moved his gaze to Seamus. "But the rules have momentarily lapsed and people are going home to families. Kids. Girlfriends. Pets."

"Good for them," Seamus mumbled. Dex laughed.

"Everything was riding on that bastard leading them," Dex said. "You'd better be proud." Seamus didn't look at him, his fists tightening around the paper, focusing on the grave.

"Where you ever into the drugs?" Seamus asked. "Are you worried?" Dex shook his head and smirked, pulling a cigarette packet out of his pocket. He knocked it in Seamus' direction and he shook his head in disgust. Dex shrugged and slipped one out, lighting it.

"I don't do that shit," Dex said. "I plan on killing myself slowly in other ways." Dex huffed and smoke trailed out in Seamus' direction. Seamus sighed in irritation and waved it away, making Dex's smirk grow.

"Any last questions?" Dex asked, flicking ashes out on the ground.

"Did James ever get hurt?" Seamus asked quietly.

"From the little I saw and heard of him, he got in a few scraps," Dex shrugged. "He fought to protect the cargo and beat up anyone trying to steal it." Seamus nods, satisfied, and Dex looked up at the sky, his smirk disappearing, replaced with a frown.

"Aleks had a sister gang, you know," Dex said. "Up in north Colorado. He wasn't that unorganised, and the leader - Jakey I think his name was - is coming in next week to take over. The gang will be back up and running by next month unless someone takes care of him. It'll go straight back to how it was before." Dex looked at Seamus out the corner of his eye, noting his silence.

"You know…" Dex hinted. "That would sorta mean everything you did would mean nothing." Seamus stiffened but didn't say anything, and Dex sighed. He cast a knowing glance at the graves.

"James was a good guy," he commented. "And Eddie was all Aleks could talk about when he first started. Too bad they're gone. It's a shame." Seamus still said nothing and Dex patted him on the shoulder before turning and walking back through the cemetery, pausing by the gate. Seamus sighed and finally leaned down, resting the slip of paper onto of the headstone and placing another item on top to weigh it down before walking away. Seamus looked over to Dex, who smiled and gestured to his car. Dex walked out of the gate to his car and Seamus stopped, looking over his shoulder to the grave.

On the back of a small paper with an odd face weighed down by a wedding ring was simply four words:

"My hand was forced."

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it.<strong>

**Yay?**

**Anyway, after my friend read this she had a few questions so I'll just put up some explanations, because I feel like everyone was wondering.**

**Why did Seamus leave a ring? ****Because James was going to propose to him and that's what got him killed. It's weirdly symbolic for Seamus as he goes to stop Jakey, meaning he thinks he will die.**

**Why "My hand was Forced"?**

**Quoting Aleks directly, because when Seamus thought was going to be die that's what Aleks said. Another symbolic thing meaning he thinks he is going to die.**

**Why did Seamus leave the paper and ring outside? Was he going to give it to someone?**

**He left it on top of James' grave. It was his way of giving the items to James because he couldn't physically do it. **

**I hope that answers some things. Message me if you have more questions or leave them in a review and I'll answer them here :D**

**Bye!**


End file.
